Zetton
Zetton (ゼットン - ''Zetton), sometimes spelled "Z-Ton", is a kaiju who first appeared in the last episode of Ultraman, #39, "Farewell, Ultraman". He is Ultraman's most powerful opponent ever, being able to defeat Ultraman, however he was later defeated by the Science Patrol. He was also revived on The Return of Ultraman, as a machine on Ultraman Powered, on Ultraman Max, Ultraman Mebius and he appeared on the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle series. It was confirmed he will reappear in Ultraman Saga, in a new, and even more powerful version of itself, known as '''Hyper Zetton'. Subtitle: Space Dinosaur (宇宙恐竜 - Uchū Kyōryū.) Ultraman After the Science Patrol thwarted the Zetton aliens' evil plot, but not without suffering a lot of damage in the process, alien vessels. Adding to the Science Patrol's difficulties, one alien infiltrates the headquarters and subdues Doctor Iwamoto. This alien (Alien Zetton) then shapeshifts to disguise itself as Doctor Iwamoto, knocks out Science Patrol team member Fuji, and sabotages much of the Science Patrol's communication equipment and scientific instruments. The Science Patrol eventually chases down the alien and kills it. Doctor Iwamoto and Fuji manage to recover. The one ship that evades the Patrol emerges from being burrowed underground and surfaces just outside of Science Patrol Headquarters, releasing Zetton to finish the job. Hayata transforms into Ultraman for one last time. Ultraman and Zetton battle but Zetton easily withstands each of his attacks until Ultraman falls, his Color Timer was damaged by Zetton after absorbing and redirecting his own Specium Ray. Ultraman falls unconscious and, left prone on Earth's surface, faces the prospect of dying without direct stellar radiation to revive him. Zetton proceeds to set fire to Science Patrol Headquarters. However, Doctor Iwamoto presents a newly-developed weapon, and with it, Science Patrol member Arashi succeeds in destroying the Zetton. The Science Patrol douse the charred remnants of their headquarters. With Ultraman at death's door, he is suddenly saved by his superior, Zoffy, who comes to Earth in a Travel Sphere to rescue him. He not only restores Ultraman's life, but separates him from Hayata's body, restoring the Earthling's life as well. Zoffy and Ultraman then fly back to their home world on the Land of Light in the Nebula M78. Trivia *The original screenplay for Zetton's demise was for him to be destroyed by Zoffy, but was rejected for unknown reasons. *The original ending of the battle between Ultraman and Zetton was to end with Zetton killing Ultraman by destroying his color timer, instead of Ultraman falling unconcious, however, Tsuburaya rejected the ending for being too violent. The Return of Ultraman This monster reappeared in the series The Return of Ultraman as Zetton II. In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat revived Zetton to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton's victory over the original Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack couldn't fight back out of the fearful legacy brought about by Zetton, even refusing to allow Goh Hideki to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton but their weapons were powerless against the juggernaut. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the ultra and Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Lance. He then hoisted Zetton up and threw him high into the air, leaving him vulnerable to a shot of the Specium Ray, obliterating Zetton and both proving that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, as well as ended the unsettled fear between the Ultras and Zetton. *In design differences to the original suit, Zetton II looks more bulky and his "ears" are more big and floppy rather than stiff. *Ultraman Jack and Zetton II's battle is referenced in an episode of Ultraman Ace. Redman Zetton appeared in the series Redman. Ultraman Powered Zetton reappeared in the series Ultraman Powered. In this series, Zetton was a machine created by the Baltan Seijin to kill Ultraman Powered but was left dormant until he was awoken by another experiment by the Baltans, Dorako. Shortly after Dorako was destroyed, Zetton came to earth and attacked WINR's base (Much like how the original Zetton attacked the Science Patrol's HQ.) The Military soon arrived to assist WINR, but none of their weapons was enough to even harm the super weapon, who destroyed everything in his sights. Powered revived without Ken'ichi as his host and tried to fight back only to be battered around by Zetton too. Finally after tricking Zetton into turning his back, Powered found an opening and destroyed Zetton with a Mega Specium Ray to his back, but at the cost of his own life from using up all of his own energy. *This version of Zetton is perhaps the most unique design for the monster yet (as are the rest of the monsters in Ultraman Powered too,) This version was designed to be more robotic and possesses giant wing-like appendages on his back. His arms are incredibly thin and he is much taller than Ultraman Powered whereas the original Zetton was more so Ultraman's size. *The fact that Zetton Powered has Wings suggests that perhaps the original Zetton has wings, hence the wing shells on its back, but there has never been a case of the either Zetton flying with wings. Ultraman Max Zetton reappeared in the series Ultraman Max. Called to earth by an Alien Zetton, Zetton came to Earth in the form of a blue fireball and began to rampage through the city he was in. Both Ultraman Max and DASH tried to fight back only to have their attacks be proven futile by Zetton's immense power and strength and the majority of Max's power was spent in battle against the monster to the point where Max was powerless and at death's door. Soon enough, Ultraman Xenon (Max's superior from M78) arrived and fought against Zetton to a standstill. During the fight, Ultraman Xenon called for a weapon to assist him, but Zetton intercepted and attacked Xenon, unaware that the weapon was presented to Max. The weapon, known as the "Max Galaxy" strong enough to penetrate Zetton's power and with it, Zetton was destroyed by Max's newly presented Max Galaxy. *During Ultraman Max and Zetton's battle, a music score known as "Redrum" by Immediate Music (a company that creates music for movie trailers plays in the background.) Coincidentally, this same music would be played for the trailer of Godzilla: Final Wars which would be released in theaters around the time of Zetton's episode appearance. *In a DVD Special known as "Ultraman Max Super Battle!" Ultraman Max battles against Zetton and Red King. The two monsters team up to take out Max, but in the end Red King is knocked unconcious and Max destroys Zetton with the Max Cannon. Ultraman Mebius Zetton reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Zetton is one of many Prototpye Maquette Monsters whom are to be tested in hopes that they will be of use to GUYS in the future to help defend Japan. However, the capsule that contains Zetton is dropped by accident and is also plugged into GUYS computer network. The accident results in Zetton going out of control as it trys to destroy GUYS's central computer system. GUYS tries to fight back with a Maquette of Ultraman Mebius himself, but the Maquette is confused into attacking with his Mebius Shot, which is reflected back and defeats the Maquette Ultra (In Zetton's signature style.) Soon enough, the Real Ultraman Mebius enters GUYS's computer network and tries to take care of Zetton himself, only to not realize how tough of an opponent Zetton was. GUYS soon assisted Mebius by sending their Maquette Monsters; Miclas and Windam to help him. Soon enough their combined efforts was enough to delete the out-of-control Zetton. *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the battle between the Manquette Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Manquette Zetton, Zetton reflects the Manquette Mebius's Medium Ray back at him as a tribute to how the original Zetton defeated Ultraman. *Ultraman Mebius's battle against the Manquette Zetton is a tribute to the show Gridman (which is another show created and produced by Tsuburaya Productions.) *Although he became evil due to being dropped and broken, this is one of only two times in which Zetton was initially intended to be used for good. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Zetton reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series Zetton was the last of Kate's evil monsters after her Fire Golza and Gan-Q were defeated by Rei's monsters and the ZAP SPACY. Zetton definitely proved to also be her strongest as well, easily manhandling all of Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) without showing much signs of fatigue or physical harm for most of the battle. Rei is forced to surrender in order to save his monsters from death, only to receive the respect of Kate and another rematch with her. Rei and Kate's final battle involved Gomora vs. Zetton to which Zetton clearly had the strength advantage, overpowering Gomora and blocking all of his attacks. However before Zetton could finish him off he was attacked by King Joe Black and the two fought to a stand-still. After a short while, Gomora transforms into EX Gomora and dominates both Zetton and King Joe Black, and in the end King Joe Black is gouged and weakened by EX Gomora's tail and Zetton is destroyed by EX Gomora's Hyper Oscillatory Ray. *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *Zetton is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatix, and [[King Joe|King Joe Black.) Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Zetton returned in the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In his series, Zetton appears but not as himself. He is conjured up as a hypnotic illusion created by Alien Nackle's Galberos in an attempt to weaken Rei and Gomora from fighting them. (It is believed that he also used this strategy to kill an Earthtron that belonged to a Zelan Seijin earlier in their appearance.) Whenever it would appear that Gomora was victorious, Zetton would "return" from being destroyed and continue attacking them, eventually pushing Rei into transforming into Reimon to better his chances of defeating him, with obviously no success. After a while, both Reimon and Gomora are weakened enough for Nackle and Galberos to reveal themselves and the Zetton illusions disapper. *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Zetton is seen battling Tyrant, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zetton reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Zetton is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle, and one of the two last monsters to die along with Tyrant. *The Zetton Suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Zetton's battle in the series Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Zetton reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as EX Zetton. In the prequel to the above film, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu must face off against an EX Zetton that acts as the bodyguard to the Giga Battle Nizer in the valley of flames. Although Mehca Zamu is mortally weakened by both the flames that surrounded him and the damage done by EX Zetton, Ultraman Mebius and Mecha Zamu manage to knock EX Zetton off the narrow platform they are fighting on and EX Zetton is destroyed by the flames that surrounded them. *Although this is EX Zetton's first appearance in the show, EX Zetton originally started off as a game character for the Daikaiju Battle: Ultra Coliseum and as an action figure for the bandai toyline *This is the secound time in which Zetton was initially intended to be used for good, but was presented as an opponent. Ultraman Saga Zetton will return in the new film as a powerful version of itself, Hyper Zetton. It was seen battling against Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, however it seems Hyper Zetton's strenght is taking them all down. Hyper Zetton was sent by Alien Bat, who appeared in the finale of The Return of Ultraman. In this movie, Zetton is shown to also be able to fly. Biology Zetton seems to be an Arthropodian being, with antannae, a carapace, and what appear to be wing shells on his back. His source of sight appear to be two cubical apparations on the front of its face, resembling bullton's apparations. His carapace is demonstrated to be incredibly strong, as no conventional Ultra warriors attacks could harm him. In his Ultraman Powered appearance, he had wing-like proportions on his body, though they seemed to serve no aviational benefit. Etymology The name "Zetton" is derived from "Zetto" (ゼット - a Japanese pronunciation of the English letter "Z"), "to" (と), Japanese for "and", and the Japanese character for "N" (ん/ン). Collected, the words spell "Zetto-to-n", shortened to "Zetton". The concept has a "final" theme: "Zetto" is the Japanese pronunciation for the final letter of the English alphabet, "Z". "N" is the final letter in the Japanese phonetic alphabet. In other words, Zetton is the "Z" and the "N", the last and final monster. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju